


take a shot

by tyomawrites



Category: Love Death & Robots (Cartoon), Love Death + Robots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Episode - The Secret War, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Translations (courtesy of google translate):мой щенок - my pupтрахни меня - fuck meБлядь (blyad) - fuckщенок, ты был так хорош - pup, so good for me





	take a shot

Sergei is tall, he knows he is. At six foot three, he has the height of a real man and can be intimidating when he has the chance. He's the pride and joy of their unit, he can hit a moving target at two hundred yards with his rifle. He can handle hand to hand without any problems.

Then Kaminsky comes along and ruins him. Kaminsky is broad shouldered and large and so much taller than him. The bearded man stands at six foot six, even just with three inches over him, Sergei is thoroughly intimidated. 

It doesn't stop him from not being afraid to run his mouth around Kaminsky when their Lieutenant is not paying attention. Kaminsky usually laughs at him when he runs his mouth, a deep bellied laughter that has the man throwing his head back.

Sergei is only slightly exaggerating when he says he can feel the vibrations of Kaminsky's laughter in his chest. Most of the time in his life, it’s hard to find someone bigger than him, taller, larger than life. It is hard to find someone who likes his sometimes stern exterior, who can appreciate both his fun side and he serious side.

Sergei knows that sometimes he holds back from chasing things, he’s afraid although he’d like to not admit it. He’s concerned, scared. There’s a list of expletives for him to use. Approaching Kaminsky about the small budding feelings that he has, emotional, sexual or otherwise, is one of those things that he’s holding back from. 

Sergei could take a shot from two hundred yards away and be a hundred percent certain he would not miss is mark, but when it comes to matters of the heart (and his cock) in relation to Kaminsky. 

Sergei simply has no faith in himself to take the shot.

* * *

Then, what he's been waiting for finally happens. They are training in the courtyard when it does, running drills like they have been ordered too. Sergei is perched on one of the landings, sniping at targets with one eye squeezed shut; peering down the grey glint of his sight when he feels someone who is quite clearly Kaminsky settle by his hips at his side.

The lieutenant is no longer in the warehouse, tending to Malenchenko outside with one of the medics where Maxim and Oleg had scraped the boys cheek during hand to hand combat. 

Up on the snipers landing, neither of them can fully be seen, even though the birds eye view from the landing gives them ample opportunity to spy on anyone approaching them. 

Hands grope his thighs, Kaminsky runs them up the backs until they linger underneath the curve of his arse through his pants. 

Kaminsky's advances hadn't been so outright beforehand, coming in the form of thinly veiled compliments and propositions. There had been a few kisses exchanged, a few gropes over clothing and underwear in between training sessions or nights where there was a bit of alcohol and some lack of self control. But they hadn’t had sex yet, and Kaminsky had been entirely respectful about the fact. Now, Kaminsky is feeling his thighs from the backs of his knees to the shape of his are and then pushing even further to grope handfuls of his arse without any shame. 

"Is this why you don't ask for someone to be a spotter for you?" Kaminsky teases with a low voice as he squeezes again. Sergei huffs with a small glance over his shoulder before he turns back to his rifle to line up another shot on the target. A firm weight settles on the backs of his calves and thighs, Kaminsky's own settle side by side of his own, trapping Sergei to the platform landing. "Because they would be distracted by your arse and how it looks hmm?" Kaminsky says with a low hum in his throat. Kaminsky's hands continue to grope and skirt over the curve of Sergei's arse and his sides. 

"If you are going to do something, then do it." Sergei huffs. He still hadn't taken the shot he's lined up, too distracted by Kaminsky's hands beginning to dip underneath the waistband of his pants to tease calloused fingers against his skin.

Kaminsky tsks him playfully and hums. "Patience Sergei." 

Kaminsky thumbs at the crease of his arse before he presses the flat of his thumb to his hole. It makes him jump, and then Kaminsky is pulling his pants down so that the waistband is tucked under his arse cheeks, exposing them to the cool air of the warehouse and Kaminsky’s groping hands.

“Kaminsky!” He hisses over his shoulder, abandoning his sight on the rifle. Kaminsky just grins back at him, the corners of his mouth turned upwards with a hint of teeth as he produces a vial of oil from one of his many pockets. Sergei hasn’t had a good fuck since before their last mission, too busy with his duty to their country and being a good sergeant to their lieutenant. 

Oiled fingers press against and around his hole, teasing him as he forces himself to look away from Kaminsky’s large hands on his pale skin. He presses his chin back so that it’s touching the cold metal of his rifle once again, lining up the shot. A finger pushes inside him and has him clenching his jaw to hold back a moan. One of Kaminsky’s hands hitches his hips up, before the larger man is shifting behind him. THe telltale sound of a zipper has him stiffening, before he feels the hard length of Kaminsky’s cock pressing along the cleft of his arse. 

This time he tries his best to turn over and dislodge Kaminsky from his calves, although it’s unsuccessful and Kaminsky stills him with a firm hand on his back, pressing his chest firmly to the landing. “Kaminsky!” Sergei hisses again. “We’re too exposed, we  _ can’t _ .” 

His protest is half ignored as Kaminsky leans over to drag his cock against his hole. Then Kaminsky’s breath puffs against his ear. “If you stay quiet  мой щенок, we will not get caught.” Kaminsky kisses the shell of his ear gently and some tension bleeds from Sergei’s shoulders as he settles back onto his stomach, with his hips still hitched back towards Kaminsky’s crotch. A second finger joins the first that Kaminsky’s pushed inside him, twisting and crooking against his prostate while Kaminsky mutter praises in their mother tongue from behind him. 

Sergei buries his face into his sleeve, biting into his bicep to stifle the moans from being worked open for Kaminsky’s cock. His own cock is bobbing between his thighs, leaking a thin string of pre-cum onto the concrete of the landing. He jumps when Kaminsky bites softly on the curve of his arse. Kaminsky runs a soothing hand over the spot with soft apologies falling from his lips. 

“Apologies мой щенок, I didn’t mean to startle you, I couldn’t help myself.” Kaminsky says, still rubbing a hand over Sergei’s arse. Kaminsky pulls his fingers out for a moment, before three are being pushed inside him. Sergei blushes as a muffled moan escapes, louder than he’s intended. They both freeze for a moment, Kaminsky scanning the warehouse floor while Sergei shifts to peer down his rifle sight towards the office beyond the target range. 

A moment after they both confirm it’s clear, Kaminsky’s fingers start crooking against his prostate at a punishing pace, until Sergei’s cock is leaking and his hips are rutting back against Kaminsky’s fingers.

“Please, трахни меня.” He whines out from where his face is tucked into the crook of his elbow.

“What was that?” Kaminsky teases. Sergei can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Fuck me damn you Kaminsky!” He hisses, whipping his head to stare over his shoulder, pressing his arse back against the larger man. 

“As you wish мой щенок.” Kaminsky pulls his fingers away and Sergei lets a breathless whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness, before it’s replaced by heat and anticipation as the head of Kaminsky’s cock, thick and heavy and hard, presses and slicks across his hole. Kaminsky works into him with short, sharp thrusts that have him shoving forward slightly across the landing. Sergei can feel the drag of Kaminsky’s cock against his insides, how the shaft brushes against his prostate and sends static up his nerves to his spine.

Kaminsky’s hands find his hips, they smear oil along his hip bones, but they hitch his hips backwards so that Sergei is completely impaled onto Kaminsky’s cock. Kaminsky fucks into him without abandon, starting immediately with a punishing pace that has Sergei hiding his face so that he doesn’t cry out in pleasure. Kaminsky’s grunts are pressed into the back of Sergei’s neck as the larger man leans over him and cages him to the landing, fucking into him, hard.

Sergei can feel an orgasm building up in the base of his stomach. It’s been too fucking long. One of the hands on his hip gropes for his cock, large as the palm presses against the underside of it and rubs up the length, before Kaminsky teases a calloused thumb against the head of Sergei’s cock to catch the leaking fluid there.

“So good for me мой щенок.” Kaminsky praises into the hairs at the nape of his neck. Sergei blushes to the tips of his ears, arching his back and pushing his hips back against each of Kaminsky’s thrusts. 

“Блядь I can feel your cock Kavin-” Sergei breathily mutters, before he buries his face back into his arm, muffling a moan that escapes him. “Блядь, Блядь do it harder I want to feel it.” Kaminsky chuckles into his neck and the grip on his hip tightens, before he’s being fucked into with Kaminsky’s full weight behind each thrust.

It forces him chest first into the platform, his cock trapped between the concrete. Kaminsky’s fingers are pressed into them and Sergei knows he’ll have bruises on his hips the next morning as Kaminsky’s cock drags and slams into his insdes. Sergei fucking loves it. His cock is leaking even more, smearing pre-cum onto his stomach and the hem of his shirt. 

The concrete is rough against his cock and the pain adds to the pleasure that’s curling in the pit of his stomach. A tight coil of heat and warmth as Kaminsky’s teeth find the side of his neck and the larger man bites down. THe noise Sergei lets out is embarrassingly loud as he cums against the concrete and his stomach, the tight coil of pleasure in his stomach snapping like a taut string. 

His hole squeezes tight around Kaminsky’s cock. The larger man grunts above him, digging his teeth deeper into Sergei’s flesh for a moment before he pulls away to curse and gasp. Warmth fills him, as he feels Kaminsky finish inside him with a jerk and hard press of his hips. 

Kaminsky keeps him pinned to the concrete of the landing for a moment longer, still filling him. Sergei can feel his cock throbbing with each spurt of cum and his own cock valiantly twitches in an attempt to get fully erect from it’s stare of half hardness, still smeared in his own cum. Eventually Kaminsky rolls off of him and starts to wipe up his own cock and Sergei’s ass with a rag, that has to be clean or Sergei is going to be mad, before Sergei is being turned over and his cock is being cleaned by Kaminsky’s gentle hands. 

“You were so good for me щенок, ты был так хорош.” Sergei hums in response as Kaminsky praises him while tucking him back into his trousers and zipping himself up. Sergei clenches his arse experimentally before he lifts his hips and tugs his own trousers back up, before frowning as he spots a stain on the hem of his shirt.

“Блядь.” He rubs at the stain before reaching over for his abandoned jacket on the crate of ammo next to him.

“You couldn’t have waited until dinner hmm?” Sergei raises an eyebrow when Kaminsky laughs.

“Like you didn’t like the thrill of possibly getting caught.” Kaminsky says playfully, “and anyway, I would never let us get caught.” Which Sergei knows is the truth. Kaminsky would never endanger the both of them, nor would he put Sergei in a position where he could be humiliated. Sergei nods and sits up, glancing over the warehouse. 

Maxim and Oleg are still training. The lieutenant is still nowhere to be seen and neither is Malenchenko. Thank God for that. Firm arms wrap around his shoulders. The affection makes him jump for a moment, before Kaminsky is kissing the stubble on his cheek. 

“I heard the lieutenant say that he wanted to show Malenchenko the routes for our next mission on our way in.” Kaminsky says into his ear. “I assumed we would have time.

Sergei pauses, before slapping Kaminsky’s thigh playfully. “You!” Sergei doesn’t know what to say, so he breaks off into a string of curses before Kaminsky pulls him into a kiss again.

“Now, show me that talent of yours again.” This time when Sergei’s cheeks blush, it’s not from Kaminsky’s fingers, but the soft smile that Kaminsky gives him as he nods towards the targets on the other side of the floor. As Sergei settles back onto his stomach, he feels Kaminsky pick up the binoculars next to him and settle down next to him. Sergei takes a deep breath and lines up the sight. He takes a moment to focus on his breathing, and then Kaminsky’s breathing next to him, before he adjusts his line up of his sight.

And then he takes the shot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (courtesy of google translate):
> 
> мой щенок - my pup  
> трахни меня - fuck me  
> Блядь (blyad) - fuck  
> щенок, ты был так хорош - pup, so good for me


End file.
